


A Perfect Winters Day.

by kitkat0723



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect Winter's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Winters Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Story two for the End Of The Year writing challenge I am doing with some friends. One story per day. This is Day two's story.

After unlocking the door, I stepped inside, stomping snow off my shoes. The annual snow storm was upon us and we were getting slammed.

"Holy hell! It's freezing out there!" I closed the door behind me and sat the grocery bags on the counter. No one greeted my words, so I figured I had the house to myself for a little while.

After stripping out of my outer gear and hanging it in the mud room, I put the groceries away and stirred the stew I had started for dinner a few hours earlier in my crock pot. The smell of coffee assaults my nose. Someone made a fresh pot. I poured the biggest cup we had, and walk to the living room, picking up my couch book. I curled up on the sofa, getting lost in the written word, and my coffee warming me to the soul. The snow is falling out of the sky in huge fat sheets, something out of Hollywood. Only this type of snow brings a quiet like no other and with my book and coffee for company, the afternoon was perfect. Well just about. I had just finished my coffee when I heard feet on the stairs. I looked over and smiled. He leaned on the railing, his hair every which way, a smile that lit up the room on his face. His hazel eyes just a little sleepy.

"Hey, honey. I didn't know you were home," he walks the rest of the way down the stairs and over to where I sit. He bends down, brushes his lips over mine. I smile and reach up to fix his hair.

"Been back for about," I looked over at the clock, "Oh, an hour or so. I was just reading. I thought you were out," I move my legs so he can sit down. He rests my legs on his lap and leans into me.

"Sorry I crashed." I shake my head and run my fingers through his black hair.   
"It's alright. I enjoyed the quiet." He smiles and pulls me closer. I scoot up to sit on his lap, watching the snow fall. "It's pretty."

"Until I have to shovel it," he squeezes me close, kissing the side of my head. I laugh and get up.

"Dinner should be done." I lean down to kiss him. "I love you Derek."

"I love you too babe," he gets up and follows me into the kitchen, where I serve up dinner. Afterwards, since the snow has stopped, Derek goes out and shovels the snow and I curl up on the couch with a new book. Life was pretty perfect.   
**END.**

 


End file.
